


Life As We Know It

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: Fandoms, Internet - Fandom
Genre: :), Gen, Internet, WW3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the world fell into war? What if this war was fought on the internet, by the Governments of the World against us, the Children and Teenagers of the World? What if we fought this war for the internet, of all things? What if we gave our lives, our hopes, our dreams, our realities for the cause?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so...
> 
> Things you need to know to understand.  
> Things in BOLD are me to the Computer/Intelligence.  
> Things in ITALICS are the Computer/Intelligence to me.  
> Things in UNDERLINE are my thoughts/things I've said out-loud.  
> Things in UNDERLINE within SPEECH-MARKS are things I've said to other people.  
> Things in SPEECH-MARKS are things other people have said to me.

_Do you wish to sign into Tumblr?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code._

**BluePixiedust98901y3rts**

_Identification code accepted._

_Blog Password?_

**Wewillwinthiskidsoftheworld.**

_Password accepted. Welcome youhaveruinedeverything._

_Since your last report, the US Government has lost both their Justice Department website and their CIA website. They have been down for 8 hours and counting. The British government websites have gone black too, they have only been down for 3 hours and counting. 4 hours ago, we lost youtube, Facebook, google and thepiratebay. As of yet, only youtube and google are back online, everyone is doing as best they can._

Shit.

**How many online at this moment?**

_There are currently 50,000 blogs active at the moment, this is spread across Tumblr and Blogspot_

More than I had hoped for…

“Ruined Everything, you’re online again, wonderful, we lost 85greenbottles and dudeyouforgotthepie about three hours ago.”

“Is it their parents again?”

“Yes, they don’t know how long they’ll be gone for…”

“We’ll just have to make do without them for the time being. It’s my watch, off to bed for you.”

“Right… *salute* Let us hope we’re still alive in the morning.”

“We will be. Off you go, I’ve got some blogging to catch up on.”

_Reports are streaming in from all over Tumblr from blogs around the world; youtube has just gone down again. Tumblr hackers and Anonymous request permission from all to hack Pentagon, what is your decision?  
_

**They’ll hack it anyway. Granted.**

_Permission granted, hacking of Pentagon Firewall level 1, commencing._

Good… *rubs temples* I really didn’t need this today. I have a chemistry paper due in 3 hours... alright…

“Hacking of the Pentagon has commenced, if any wish to back out now, we will not ever hold it against you, we will only miss you and hope you come out of this alright.” Post.

“No, we agreed when this war started that we would fight no matter what. We have lost so much in this war, so much that we can never get back, let us not have lost them in vain. We fight.”

“Understood. Universe have mercy on ours souls…”

_Status report: Level 1 Firewall is breached, hackers moving onto level 2._

**Acknowledged.**

_Double Life report: Bus to School arrives in 30 minutes. School bag is still unpacked. Clothes neat, hair and teeth brushed._

**Very well.**

“That time has come again, I must go to my Prisoners of War camp, I shall return in 8 hours, as usual, keep fighting guys, and don’t give up.”

“Luck be with you, Everything.”

**Log Out.**

_Do you wish to sign out?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code for next entrance?_

**Morderm0untain345I**

_Identification code remembered._

_Password for next log in?_

**Idreamedadreamofpeace1j2d3**

_Password accepted._

_Goodbye, youhaveruinedeverything._


	2. Base is Breached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evacuation Protocol.Initiate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the War Leader is War Leader, they are in command of each factor of the army of the Bloggers, each War Leader heads a different fandom or hacker group. War Second is the second in command of each factor and fills in when the War Leader is killed (internet shut down) or is indisposed (at school, doing homework, that sort of thing)
> 
> Uh... Blogstar and Tube2 are just things I came up with because I come up with things. :)

_Do you wish to sign into Tumblr?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code._

**Morderm0untain345I**

_Identification code accepted._

_Blog password?_

**Idreamedadreamofpeace1j2d3**

_Password accepted. Welcome youhaveruinedeverything._

_Since your last report, Google has gone down a total of 3 times and is still down. Youtube has willingly shut down until all problems can be resolved, by this, they mean they have shut youtube down and fallen back on Tube2, which is secret access so far only to bloggers and hackers. We have taken down 3 more levels of the Pentagon firewall and…_

_NEW INTELL!_

**Report**

_Government hackers have started an attack on Tumblr’s firewall. Evacuation protocols to begin immediately._

“Red ALERT! RED ALERT! Tumblr is being breached!! All followers to retreat to the back up blog, DO NOT allow anything on your blog to hint to your safe zone. DO NOT speak with anyone on where you are going. When it is safe for you to return here, your War Leaders will inform you so. If, in the unlikely event your War Leader is taken offline, your War Second will inform you. GO! GO! GO!”

“Roger, War Leader… good luck.”

“We shall need it! Carrnage, report.”

“All 1000 of our Fandom have retreated. It’s just you and me now…”

“And the other War Leaders and War seconds. Let’s have some fun. Reblog of Post Follower Bravo Delta 2012 when Intelligence says go.”

“Will do, and we revert to secondary base in 1 minute.”

“Good.”

“Hey, chief. I might be wrong. But I believe we’re about to be hacked. This makes me feel… scared of being hacked. One thing we could do is… initiate War Leader, War Second evacuation protocol now. How does this sound to you?”

“Carrnage… is now really the time for that?”

_Initiate Reblog. 3, 2, 1. Go._

“Yes, goodbye _.”_

Reblog.

_404 error. Tumblr.com could not be located._

**Relocate to Blogstar120.com**

_Relocating to Blogstar120.com_

_Would you like to log into Blogstar?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code._

**HURRYTHEHELLUP11**

_Identification code accepted._

_Password?_

**Wereallydidnotthinkthisthrough927**

_Password accepted. Welcome Adiposeareadorable._

**Yes, thank you. Report?**

_All War Leaders are accounted for. All War Seconds are accounted for. The 6 th level of the Tumblr Firewall was breached 3 seconds ago, the seventh wall is holding, barely._

**No, that’s alright, when they break that wall, they’ll be assaulted by an endless video stream of a cat shrieking horribly. Did everyone retreat to safety in time? No blogs were compromised?**

_Zero blogs were compromised and all bloggers are awaiting the all clear._

**Rerout me to the safezones.**

_Rerouted._

**Thank you.**

“Followers? War Leader here, the 6th wall has been compromised, in moments, Tumblr will be breached. Your blogs are secure and awaiting you on Blogstar, I hope you all remember the secondary passwords we forced you to create every Friday, Universe help you if you did not. Tumblr should be back up and running, with it’s firewalls intact early tomorrow, the hackers will find nothing but a shrieking cat when they break through, with no way to turn the cat off they’ll be forced to retreat, as soon as they retreat, the last part of the evacuation protocol will deadlock them so they can not get back in from the computers or IPs they have used. I wish you all luck and get blogging. We have a war to win and GIFs to giggle at. On your keyboards.”

“Roger that, War Leader. Wonderful to know you survived.”

“Thank you.”

**Close line.**

_Reroute ended._

I need some downtime…

“Carrnage… your fort… please don’t let it be destroyed when I get back.”

“Of course not, for I am scared of the fort being destroyed.”

“Haha… seriously? Whatever… tata…”

**Log out**.

_Do you wish to log out?_

**Yes, of course.**

_Identification code for next entrance?_

**Ireallyneedalemonlimebittersshit1**

_Identification code remembered._

_Password for next blog log in?_

**Hurrytheactualhellupplease12o4**

_Password accepted._

_Goodbye, Adiposeareadorable_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... the 'scared' thing is a reference to Cabin Pressure... :) Uhm... other references are other references :P 
> 
> I don't know anything about computers or whatnot, what I know is from watching family who work with computers and from watching NCIS and stuff... :P :D


	3. Casualties of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day Tumblr Fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was writing this that my War Second, Carrnage, would be away at school at the same time I would, which destroys the entire point of her being my War Second, so I made another character to be the 'fill in' character when neither of us would be there. 
> 
> Kira is just a random character, who is our third in command, James is our fourth in command (because you need back up, back ups, but also because he's Kira's second when Bianca and I are gone.) 
> 
> Reblog.com is just something I created, I originally wanted it to be 'rebleog (said as reble-og).com' but it looked funny when I typed it so... 
> 
> Carrnage and I's fandom is the Almighty Johnsons fandom, so unless you are a New Zealander I doubt you'd know of it? So you can just assume 'fandom gods' means any and all associated gods of any of the fandoms... while Almighty Johnsons people can assume I'm meaning the Johnsons. :) Anything else I'll include at the bottom.

_Do you wish to sign into Blogstar?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code?_

**Ireallyneedalemonlimebittersshit1**

_Identification code accepted._

_Blog password?_

**Hurrytheactualhellupplease12o4**

_Password accepted. Welcome Adiposeareadorable._

_Since your last report, Tumblr has been reclaimed and most fandoms have returned. Your War Second has given the all clear and your fandom has returned to their Tumblr blogs. All the tech departments from each fandom are working determinedly to create new firewalls and safety zones. The Pentagon has successfully been hacked and is offline, though the government is desperately trying to get her back online._

**Perfect. Computer. I will need a temporary log in password and identification code for Tumblr.com as I was unable to set one during the raid.**

_Understood._

_Identification code: Captainmycaptain07r12_

_Blog Password: Goblinking83ji9_

**Thank you. Reroute me to Tumblr.com.**

_Rerouting to Tumblr.com…_

_Would you like to log into Tumblr.com?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code?_

**Captainmycaptaion07r12**

_Identification accepted._

_Blog Password?_

**Goblinking83ji9**

_Password accepted. Welcome, youhaveruinedeverything_

_Since your last report…_

**Skip it, I know.**

_As you wish, that is all._

**Thanks, computer…**

“Hey, hey. Long time no see. Where you been?”

“Sleeping… and hello. I see everyone made it back safely. Well done. How long have you been here?”

“Oh… not long… four hours…”

“Here for four hours or playing Minecraft for four hours?”

“Uh… two hours here and two hours Minecrafting… :P Shut up. You weren’t online, okay and it’s boring having to read the reports.”

“Dude, you only get the reports when I’m not…”

_NEW INTEL!_

_A new Doctor Who promo has just been uploaded, shall I link you through?_

Ohhhhhhh!!

**Yes.**

_Linking…_

**Play.**

“Carrnage… I’m brb… you deal with things.”

“Fine, loser. Why don’t I just take over being War Leader?”

“Shut up, I’ll be back in a few minutes, geeze.”

“Fine, fine.”

\--

“So… anyone up for a game of ‘Airport?’”

“Not particularly, War Second.”

“Fine, how about a game of Answer Me This?”

“No because it always takes forever because you always make us answer everything.”

“Aww, c’mon, you guys are no fun…”

“Did you hear about the show being cancelled?”

“Omg yes, but they’re bringing it back for a third season, apparently. But Dean O’Gorman can’t be in it because, Hobbit.”

“Nah, he’ll be in it… of course he will. Most of the filming will probably be done by the time they start filming for Almighty Johnsons anyway. And they can’t not have him in it, he’s Anders, he’s like one of the main characters…”  
  
“Hmm I suppo…”

“Baaackkk! Wait, what? They’re cancelling Almighty Johnsons? NO! WE WILL NOT BECOME THE FIREFLY FANDOM WE WILL NOT!”

“Chill, dude, Kira and I just went over this… they’re bringing it back for a third season.”

“Oh good. I should hope so. I mean, if the Government hasn’t learnt by now that cancelling our shows will not help them win this war, only increase their chances on losing it then they are dumber than we thought…”

“I know, did you hear about the Supernatural fandom?”

“Holy cow, yes. I’m part of that fandom too, remember? They hacked the White House! I thought all the War Leaders agreed at the very first War Council that we wouldn’t touch the White House unless things got serious!”

“I dunno, I think Tumblr going down and their losing the show drove them a little insane… the Doctor Who Sherlock, Avengers and Harry Potter fandoms have been yelling at them all morning, it was quite entertaining…”

“Oh, I imagine… “

“Hey… uh, War Leader, War Second?”

“Yo, Kira?”

“Aren’t you guys meant to be going to school soon?”

“Nah, it’s the holidays…”

“But you have exams…”

Shit

**COMPUTER! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!**

_I was not informed._

**Dammit.**

“Thanks, Kira. You’re in charge while we’re gone… Everything out…”

“Goddammit, dude, I trust you to remind me of these things. Thanks Kira… Carrnage out…”

“Uhm… bye guys… see you later?”

**Log out.**

_Do you wish to log out?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code for next entrance?_

**Ifailedmyexamguysyay187e3**

_Identification code remembered._

_Password for next log in?_

**Jacksfilms45hgr5**

_Password accepted._

_Goodbye, youhaveruinedeverything._

\--  
Hmm… I might be able to get some Tumblr time in before bed…

**Computer, log into Tumblr.com.**

_Do you wish to sign into Tumblr.com._

**Yes.**

_Identification code?_

**Ifailedmyexamguysyay187e3**

_Identification code accepted._

_Blog Password?_

**Jacksfilms45hgr5**

_Password accepted._

_Welcome, youhaveruinedeverthing._

“Red Alert! Red Alert. We’ve lost the Avengers fandom, the Doctor Who fandom is barely holding on. Over 13,000 blogs have been compromised and counting. Everyone needs to evacuate NOW!”

Perfect time to insert the gif of Troy walking in on the darkest timeline…

“Carrnage, what’s happening?”

“Oh god, where have you been? It’s turning to hell over here. The government has infiltrated the site, someone has turned traitor. When they raided us the other day it was just a test. So many fandoms… sooooo many fandoms gone…”

“Get a grip, Carrnage. We need everyone to evacuate. They can’t go to Blogstar, if we’ve a traitor then that’s been compromised…”

“There’s always…”

“But the security hasn’t been fully upgraded yet…”

“Got any other ideas? Because I’m all… oh god… Kira just logged off…”

“And we just lost James… alright, alright.”

“Good, I’ll drop off and make sure everything’s ready. Good luck.”

“I shall need it, bye.”

**Computer, open windows to the entire fandom.**

_Windows have been opened._

**Good, thank you.**

“Alright, everyone. There are traitors amongst us, and with blogs falling left, right and centre we cannot evacuate to Blogstar again as it is compromised. You will instead evacuate to your secondary safe zone, you know the one. Follow the commands on your screens once there and when you log in Carrnage will be there to greet you. Good luck to all of you and may the fandom gods be with us…”

“Good luck, War Leader…"

“Go…”

**Report.**

_All members of the fandom have evacuated, the Doctor Who War Leader has been compromised, his War Second is undergoing evacuation processes, the Harry Potter fandom has disapparated already, the Sherlock War Leader is initiating evacuation protocols but his fandom is… preoccupied with leaving last goodbye notes on their blogs, because that’s what people do, the Labyrinth War Leader has ‘wished her fandom away’ and her War Second is deleting their files, the Community fandom is proclaiming this the Darkest Timeline while their War Leader attempts to tell them otherwise and his War Second attempts to get them to evacuate, the Supernatural fandom is remaining, their War Leader states that they will fight until the last man, they have nothing to live for now but this place, the Lord of the Rings fandom is remaining also, their War Leader stating that there is some good left in this site yet and that it’s worth fighting for, the Naruto fandom is remaining also, stating that they don’t run away, for that is not their ninja way, the Torchwood fandom has split in half, some leaving, stating that they are the future of their fandom, while the ones remaining have stated that no operative ever makes it to retirement and that they will live or die with this site, the NCIS fandom has retreated, stating that they’ve lost too many good Agents already and cannot abide the loss of anymore, the Hunger Games fandom is remaining, stating that the government does not scare them and only together can they defeat it, their War Leader also states that it would be a great dishonour to his fellow Tributes who have already given their lives to this rebellion if he were to retreat, the Wolf’s Rain fandom is retreating, stating that if this site is to fall then it cannot be Paradise which means they still need to find it, the…_

**Stop. Send my luck to the remaining parties, inform the fleeing parties to hurry and then send my data across to my secondary safe zone.**

_As you wish._

**Relocate me to my secondary safe zone immediately and delete my account when you have the data sent.**

_As you wish._

_Relocating._

Bye, bye Tumblr, we will Avenge you. We will reclaim you. They will not get away with this!

_Would you like to log into Reblog.com?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code?_

**Rebleogsoundedbetter12i89**

_Identification code accepted._

_Blog password?_

**Howdiditcometothis98juf0**

_Password accepted._ _Welcome, sweetdevilprince._

“Took you long enough, what happened? We haven’t been able to get any reports and the other fandoms aren’t talking…”

“Doctor Who War Leader is gone, his Second has taken command, the Potterheads are fine, the Sherlockians were distracted when last I heard, they were ignoring their War Leader so the Fandom Gods only know whether they survived. The Labyrinth fandom is alright as is the Wolf’s Rain fandom, the Community fandom is panicking and their War Second is attempting to evacuate them while their War Leader attempts to calm them, the Supernatural, Naruto, Hunger Games, Lord of the Rings and half of the Torchwood fandoms are remaining, they will fight to the last man, and the NCIS fandom and the other half of the Torchwood fandom are retreating, I…”

_I_ _nformation:_

_The War Leader of the Merlin Fandom is calling an immediate War Council, she requests all War Leaders to attend and that all War Seconds remain to lead their fandoms. She states that in the event of a fandom having lost its War Leader, the War Second is to be promoted immediately and to select a new second. She also states that in the event a fandom has lost both a War Leader and War Second, a representative may be sent to the Council while another is voted to be in charge in their absence, The Council will take place via iChat in 5 minutes._

**Thank you, computer.**

“Carrnage, did you get that?”

“Yehep… seya.”

“Eurgh, bye, that offer to take the reigns still up for grabs?”

“Hell no…”

“Didn’t think so… :/”

**Log out.**

_Would you like to sign out?_

**Yes.**

_Identification code for next entrance?_

**Iamtoosoberforthisshit982u4**

_Identification code accepted._

_Password for next entrance?_

**Onceuponatimetherewaspeace97r5**

_Password accepted._

_Goodbye, sweetdevilprince._

I have an exam tomorrow too… *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like me to mention a fandom or anything, they can leave it in a comment, along with a random name to be a War Leader and another for the War Second, or they can claim one of those titles for themselves. I don't mind. But if you do wish to have a fandom mentioned, give me some basic info about the fandom and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> The Next Chapter will be the War Council so... yeah... fandoms and stuff would be appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Carrnage is apparently commissioning me to write more. :D YAY!
> 
> And anyway. Just, if any of you wish to be mentioned or whathaveyou in this then just tell me via comments or whatever. :) This was really fun to write... honestly...


End file.
